onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gametroller Prime/My Game Idea: All Attacks
One Piece: Grand Line Conquest Short gameplay dets before the attack list. At the beginning of the game, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji are available to play as and you sail with the Going Merry. While sailing, you can do many things: -You can go around the deck of the ship (only as Luffy though), talk to the other crew members to do things. -Talk to Usopp to repair the ship and upgrade your stats and abilities. (but the shipwright position will be filled in once you recruit Franky). -Talk to Nami to find the closest island and percentage of the Grand Line you've explored as well the ship's log. -Zoro serves as the lookout, alarming you of an island or ship. -Talk to Sanji to give you food and technically the doctor. -You can also talk to the crew to see how they're doing, goals and feelings about the voyages as well as other things. -Other places you can go is the helm to navigate the ship, bed to sleep (basically skip over time and heal) and figurehead to wait it out. You cannot play as the other board. Two things can happen, either you find an island or fight another ship or fleet of ships. When you find an island, Monkey D. Luffy: Gear First Techniques List: Gum Gum Pistol: Basic Attack. Luffy throws a punch at one enemy, knocking out a single basic enemy and knocking down any enemies behind them. Though it isn't as effective more powerful enemies (bosses) with strong durability. It can be charged up by holding the Attack button for longer distances with the same damage or more damage at a short distance. It is completely useless against Logia Users unless you add an enhancement. Gum Gum Bullet: Basic Attack. Luffy stretches his arm back far and snaps it back to deliver a poweful, short distance punch. You can add more damage by running. The non charged version of this move is more damaging than a non charged Gum Gum Pistol and on par with a half charged Gum Gum Pistol. It has the same weaknesses and strength as the Gum Pistol and also leaves you open for attacks. Gum Gum Bazooka: Strong Attack. Luffy stretches both arms back and hurls them forward striking his opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, delivering a strong blow that sends a basic enemy and every other one behind them flying away if done at close range. If you at the ground, it creates a large explosion like effect that knocks down all enemies in the radius. It's twice as strong as a fully charged Gum Gum Bullet and leaves just as open. It can be even more powerful if you run towards the target. Gum Gum Gatling: Strong Attack. Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches. It covers a wide area and most basic enemies are incapable of dodging or blocking it though some bosses can do that. You jump to cover an even area by hitting enemies behind you. Gum Gum Cannon: Strong Attack. Luffy uses Gum Gum Gatling to charge up devistating attack similar to Gum Gum Bazooka. It is a precise blow that can hurt stronger enemies but takes away a bit of stamina. This a special attack that can be done a certain amount of time. Gum Gum Rifle: Gum Gum Whip: Gum Gum Stamp: Gum Gum Fireworks: Gum Gum Battle Axe: Gum Gum Submarine: Gum Gum Flail: Gum Gum Rocket: Gum Gum Scattergun: Gum Gum Mallet: Gum Gum Sledgehammer: Gum Gum Stamp Gatling: Gum Gum Bow Gun: Gum Gum Spear: Gum Gum Sickle: Gum Gum Balloon: Gum Gum Bell: Gum Gum Sheild: Gum Gum Ricochet: Gum Gum Storm: Gear Second Techniques List: Gum Gum Jet Pistol: Gum Gum Jet Stamp: Gum Gum Jet Bazooka: Gum Gum Jet Whip: Gum Gum Jet Spear: Gum Gum Jet Rocket: Gum Gum Jet Missile: Gum Gum Jet Axe: Gum Gum Jet Gatling: Gum Gum Jet Rifle: Gum Gum Jet Sledgehammer: Gear Third Techniques List: Gum Gum Giant Pistol: Gum Gum Giant Rocket: Gum Gum Giant Whip: Gum Gum Giant Bazooka: Gum Gum Giant Axe: Gum Gum Giant Stamp: Gum Gum Giant Rifle: Gum Gum Giant Gatling: Gum Gum Giant Thor Axe: Gear Fourth Techniques List: Gum Gum Monkey King Gun: Gum Gum Rhino Spear: Gum Gum Great Serpent Gun: Gum Gum Lion Bazooka: Gum Gum Great Monkey King Cannon: Gum Gum Bear Gatling: Roronoa Zoro: Santoryu Attacks: Oni Giri: Flaming Oni Giri: Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri: Tiger Trap: Santoryu Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds: Streaming Wolf Swords: Dragon Twister: Bull Horns: 108 Pound Phoenix: Demon Crow Hunt: Bull Demon Bold Talons: Spinning Leopard Shot: Demonic Raven: Santoryu Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths: Great Dragon Twister: Purgatory Oni Giri: Ultra Tiger Trap: 1080 Pound Phoenix: Santoryu Secret Technique: 3 Million Worlds: Nitoryu Attacks: Taka Nami: Rhino Rampage: Sword Draw Rashomon: 72 Pound Phoenix: Nigiri: Nigiri Toro/Otoro: Nigiri Hirameki: Nigiri Samon: Nigiri Maguma: Itoryu Attacks: Sword Draw Lion's Song: 36 Pound Phoenix: Flying Dragon Blaze: 360 Pound Phoenix: Sword Draw Death Lion Song: Great Dragon Shock: Baki: Mutoryu Attacks: Punch: Clubber: Dragon Twister: Kyutoryu Attacks: Silver Mist: Nine Lightning Slashes: Nami: Attacks: Thunderbolt Tempo: Rain Tempo: Mirage Tempo: Cyclone Tempo: Thunder Lance Tempo: Fog Tempo: Thunderstorm Tempo: Cyclone Tempo: Gust Sword: Thunder Trap: Milky Wall: Milky Road: Blizzard Tempo: Thunder Breed Tempo: Usopp: Ginga Pachinko Ammo: Lead Star: Gunpowder Star: Triple Gunpowder Star: Rotten Egg Star: Smoke Star: Flame Star: Alert Star: Tobasco Star: Sleep Star: Shuriken Meteor Star: Kabuto Ammo: Fire Bird Star: Sunflower Star: Super Smoke Star: Salt Star: Sticky Star: Special Oil Star: Multiple Flame Star: Kuro Kabuto Ammo: Rock Meteor Star: Green Star Devil: Green Star Sargasso: Green Star Rafflesia: Green Star Skull Bomb: Green Star Humandrake: Green Star Bamboo Javelin: Green Star Impact Wolf: Bagworm Seastone: Bagworm Flame: Bagworm Sleep: Bagworm Shuriken: Dials: Tone Dial: Impact Dial: Breath Dial: Flavor Dial: Flash Dial: Flame Dial: Jet Dial: Lies/Taunts: Captain Usopp: Ketchup Star: Rubber Band of Death: Usopp Screech: Misc: Usopp Hopping: Blaze Ball: Octopushoes: Grapple Hook: Caltrop Hell: Sanji: Kick Set 1: Collier (Up and X): Mouton Shot (Up and Y): Gigot (Down and X): Flanchet (Down and Y): Epaule (Right and X): Poitrine (Right and Y): Selle (Left and X): Cotelette (Left and Y): Kick Set 2: Anti Manner Kick Course (Up and X): Concasser (Up and Y): Cuisseau (Down and X): Jarret (Down and Y): Veau Shoot (Right and X): Slice (Right and Y): Brochettte (Left and X): Reception (Left and Y): Kick Set 3: Escalope (Up and X): (Up and Y): Quasi (Down and X): Queue (Down and Y): Bouquetiere Shot (Right and X): Basse Cote(Right and Y): Longe (Left and X): Frites Assorties (Left and Y): Kick Set 4: Collier Shoot(Up and X): Epaule Shot (Up and Y): Cuisseau Shoot (Down and X): Flanchet Shoot (Down and Y): Slice Shoot (Right and X): Poitrine Shoot (Right and Y): Party Table Kick Course (Left and X): Troisieme Hache (Left and Y): Kick Set 5: Œil (Up and X): Nez (Up and Y): Joue (Down and X): Joue Shoot (Down and Y): Bouche (Right and X): Dents (Right and Y): Menton (Left and X): Parage Shoot (Left and Y): Kick Set 6: Decoupage (Up and X): Ragout Shoot (Up and Y): Hell Memeries (Down and X): Deuxieme Hache (Right and X): Extra Hache (Left and X): Tony Tony Chopper: Transformations: Brain Point: -Scope: Walk Point: -Boost: Heavy Point: -Charge: Jumping Point: Arm Point: -Hoof Cross -Hoof Blizzard -Hoof Diamond Horn Point: -Horn Rocket Guard Point: Kung Fu Point: Monster Point: Nico Robin: Attacks: Quick Clutch: Strong Clutch: Stronger Clutch: Strongest Clutch: Multiple Quick Clutch: Multiple Strong Clutch: Giant Quick Clutch: Giant Strong Clutch: Gigantic Clutch: Quick Twist: Strong Twist: Slam: Multiple Strangle: Calendula: Quick Hold: Strong Hold: Giant Quick Hold: Giant Strong Hold: Giant Shock: Wing: Delphinium: Spider Net: Defense: Vine: Hang: Slap: Ojos: Pierna: Stomp: Spank: Campos de Fleurs: Cuerpo Fleur: Franky: Primary Weapons: Weapons Left: Franky shoots a small rocket from his arm, delevering a big explosion. Single-shot. It can take out a bunch of enemy soldiers or severely damage enemy captains and bosses. You only have a few and takes a while to reload. Beans Left: Franky shoots bullets from his arm and spans a wide area. Automatic and can shoot lots and lots of them in one burst but can't be reloaded. Can severly damage enemy soldiers and slightly damage very strong bosses. Ouch Finger: Franky shoots a small explosive pellet from his finger. Single-shot. Relaods really quick and has lots of them. Can slightly damage enemy soldiers and bosses. Also really accurate. Trench Mortar: Franky lobs a big grenade-like explosive that delevers a massive explosion that can easily kill sea kings. But you have short supply and is lobbed not shot and aiming it is tricky. Coup de Vent: Massive air blast that can push away multiple people. If done from mid-air onto an airborne enemy, they get slammed into the ground and is almost instantly defeated. If enhanced to the max, it can take out take a massive batch of the ground and destroy building. Destroy Cannon: Franky unleashes two cannons from his shoulders and shoots mini rockets from them. They are powerful enough to take out at least 5 enemy soldiers. But they hurt. Fresh Fire: A flame-thrower type weapon, Franky shoots fire out his mouth and burns his enemies. It does damages them over time and you can hurt multiple people. It has low fuel at time but recharges. Fireball: Franky blasts a fireball from his mouth. Has a large blasts radius that lights enemies on fire. Post-timeskip attack that replaces Fresh Fire. Radical Beam: Franky shoots a laser beam. It can takeout almost anyone but must recharge for a while. Rocket Launcher: Franky opens his shoulders to fire rockets from them. Does a lot of damage but has a short supply. Post-timeskip attack that replaces Destroy Cannon an does not damage Franky. General Left: Once Franky activates "Franky Shogun", he can fire decently sized explosives from his arm. Post-timeskip attack done with Shogun that is a stronger version of Weapons Left. General Sheild Boomerang: Once Franky activates "Franky Shogun" and uses General Sheild, he can throw it at an enemy for a lot of damage. and comes back. Very useful attack cause if dodged, it can come back for another hit that is almost unblockable and undodgeable but most bosses and stronger enemies can evade it completely. But if they block it, you will lose the possibilty of using it again. General Cannon: Secondary Weapons: Master Nail: Triangle Jacker: Star Sheild: Franky Centaur Trap: Coup de Boo: Nipple Light: General Shield: Category:Blog posts